1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to signaling circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order for a digital system to operate correctly, the information embedded in a transmitted signal must be recoverable by a corresponding receiver. In order to ensure the correct information is recovered by a receiver, various signaling techniques may be utilized. One such signaling technique is known as pre-emphasis. In pre-emphasis, the magnitude of a transmitted signal may be increased relative to a normal magnitude in some cases. For example, in one scheme a signal may be pre-emphasized any time there is a logical transition (logic 0 to logic 1, or vice versa). Pre-emphasis may compensate for distortion of signals resulting from high transmission rates, thereby increasing the likelihood that a received signal more closely matches a corresponding transmitted signal. This may in turn result in fewer bit errors, thereby increasing system reliability.